ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Might
Category:Quests Category:Outlands Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Take the main entrance to the Shrine of Ru'Avitau and run straight until you find an unmarked target. Examine the unmarked target for a cutscene. *DO NOT FORGET to get this Cut Scene. If you fail to get this CS, you can still enter, fight and kill the AA's, but you will not get the earring or the mission compeleted. *Obtain an Ark Pentasphere by trading Illuminink and a Parchment to the fountain in Ro'Maeve during a Full Moon (+0:00-3:00) and clear weather. **Illuminink drop from Cursed Puppets and Magic Pots. **Parchment can be found on the Auction House under Leathercraft. *Go to La'Loff Amphitheater and use the Ark Pentasphere to enter a BC where you will confront and defeat all 5 Ark Angels. You may use any entrance to the La'Loff Amphitheater, as long as your entire alliance uses the same entrance. *18 people are allowed into this fight. ;Note:You must have started Zilart Mission 14 to start this quest. :Completing this quest will count as completing Zilart Mission 14. ---- Game Description Client: Yve'noile (Entry Hall, The Shrine of Ru'Avitau) Summary: :Use the Ark Pentasphere at the La'Loff Amphitheater to confront and defeat all five Crystal Warriors simultaneously. ---- Strategy This can be a difficult battle if not planned correctly. There will be 7 enemies, most of which cannot be slept. Each Ark Angel has two 2hr abilities, and they can use some of them more than once (for example, Mighty Strikes can be used multiple times). Although most groups kill the first 3 Ark Angels TT -> MR -> GK, EV and HM are both dangerous enough that group strategies to defeat them will vary with the alliance setup. Most strategies use one or more of the following elements: *Ark Angel TT (BLM/DRK) is usually killed first. He's relatively weak, and as a BLM he has some rather devastating spells. **Uses Manafont and Blood Weapon. **Teleports around the arena at random, making it difficult to melee him. *Ark Angel MR (THF/BST) has an AoE Sleep WS called Babok Spiral. Poison Potions are highly recommended for all party members, including mages. **Uses Perfect Dodge at half health, and Familiar at will if her pet is alive. **Starts out with a pet, and she can Charm party members if pet is killed before she is. Her pet can be slept, and if MR is defeated and the pet kept slept, it will eventually despawn. **Summonable pet types include Mandragora, Tiger and Crab. The Mandragora pet is extremely dangerous and can cause a wipe with Dream Flower. *Ark Angel GK (DRG/SAM) **Has one pet (a Wyvern) which can be slept. If GK is defeated and the wyvern kept slept, it will eventually despawn. **Spams Meikyo Shisui after about 75% health. He will use it multiple times. **After every use of Meikyo Shisui, GK will attempt to do a self-Light skillchain. The WSes can be blinked to interrupt the SC, but if they land they are devastating. **Can be trioed by NIN, THF & RDM, or duoed by NIN & RDM if NIN is very good. *Ark Angel EV (PLD/WHM) **Uses Benediction at half health, and will Invincible randomly. **Usually kited until the group is ready to attack her. **Has an AoE Dispel move; be careful not to lose Reraise! **Has Shield Bash, which can make kiting difficult. **Will use Spirits Within for devastating damage. This WS will one-shot whoever has hate at the time EV uses it. **Very susceptible to both Bind and Gravity, but one must ensure that she does not have any shadows up. **Given enough firepower, she is usually defeated using magic and ranged attacks only. *Ark Angel HM (WAR/NIN) **Uses Mighty Strikes and Mijin Gakure at will. **Generally killed last since he has Mijin Gakure. **Do not fight him inside the arena! Mijin Gakure has the potential to kill the entire alliance, and it will not be possible to raise anyone inside the arena. Tractor does not work in this zone. **Also susceptible to Bind and Gravity, but one must ensure that he does not have any shadows up.